No Matter What Frerard
by Poisonous-Kiss13
Summary: Gerard is a lonely and depressed boy with only one piece of happiness in his life, but fate decides to take it away from him. Frerard Oneshot


"Bye, Mikes" Gerard mumbled as he closed the door of the apartment without waiting for an answer… not that he was going to get one if he waited.

His name was Gerard Way. And he was…_unhappy_.

At his twenty two years old, he was still the same awkward boy that he was at his fourteen, when he'd dress all in black, listen to that _weird music_ (or noise, as his parents would call it) and preferred to be high or drunk all day instead of facing his problems.

And there he was, living with his younger brother, brother who could barely stand being in the same room with him for more than three minutes without the need of screaming because of the impotence.

His life wasn't what he wanted at all. He was depressed almost every day, all day… except when he was at work. He just had his brother, and he was still mad at him for the last time he saw Gerard high… which was about four months ago, because usually, Mikey wouldn't see Gerard during the day, when he was asleep.

He worked in a mannequin factory, as a night guard. It was an easy job. He only had to make sure to not fall asleep and pay attention to any strange noise and that was it. It wasn't the best well paid job, but it was enough to cover his daily… needs and help with the bills and food and other things.

Another thing that he had kept from his teen ages was his need of keeping himself mute. He used to talk a lot to his grandmother until she died. She used to be his only friend and the only person to talk without being judged. His parents never really liked him, they were always comparing him with his brother; how Mikey had lots of friends, how he wouldn't drink enough alcohol to get drunk _daily_, how he had good marks and never failed in any of his classes; and most important, how he got a decent and well paid job and a successful girlfriend. The comparisons between the brothers were always there from their childhood, and that was one of the things that lead Gerard to be the person he was now, with almost no friends, never got to parties or friends meetings, and spent all his money on drugs, booze or coffee.

A lot of times the idea of killing himself but there was something who stopped him… there was _someone_ who stopped him. Technically, he had no friends… but _he_ was more than a friend… he was the love of his life.  
>He was the reason why he hadn't quit his job yet. It was the only place where he was able to see him without being judged.<p>

At first, he wouldn't have believed it, actually, he still didn't believe it completely, but he was happy that he could meet him every night and talk to his lover and feel understood.

The thought of having him between his arms was enough to drag him through the cold and dark streets at that late hour at night.  
>Once he got there, he took the back door keys from his pocket and opened the door. It was five to seven pm… yes, he was on time and he had about an hour before he came.<br>He used that time to check most of the zones, to make sure that everything was ok. He just found a few things out of place and some pieces of furniture still with dust on them, obviously because of the horrible cleaning service, but he couldn't complain.

Every time he checked, he was clean and safe, and everything was already set perfectly for them.  
>He was already getting bored of being alone. He was <em>never<em> late.

At eight pm every night, Frank would come to him from his spot in the back of the factory, because, apparently, he wasn't good for sell. Gerard didn't understand why, Frank was perfect… everything about him was perfect; his eyes, his height, his hair, his voice, his lips… everything! However, he was happy that he was still there, because Frank was the only person who really understood him, who was there to stop him when he wanted to kill himself, he was that person who told him every night, without forgetting, that there was no point on drinking or taking drugs… and Gerard felt bad for not listening to him, but during the day he just couldn't handle the pain and the depression and the need of self-harming so he had to find other ways of getting rid of the pain.

As those thoughts were running through his mind, he felt a pair of arms around his waist and he instantly knew who it was. He'd recognize that scent everywhere. He turned around to face Frank.  
>"I thought you weren't coming tonight" he whispered.<br>"I could never do that to you, Gerard" Frank answered before kissing him softly on the lips.

Those lips meant the world to Gerard. He couldn't live without them and he didn't care that _technically_ those lips were made of wax and plastic… but for Gerard they were the softest thing in the world.

When they broke the kiss, Gerard looked into Frank's eyes.  
>"I missed you" he said softly before kissing him again.<p>

"I missed you too… and I love you. I always will, no matter what. I'm always going to be with you" the smaller man replied, kissing Gerard back.  
>"I know. We're going to be together, no matter what. We have to. You told me that, remember? That we are soul mates" he whispered, and he felt that at some point he was trying to convince himself.<p>

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/  
>"What?" Gerard almost shouted on the phone "You… you can't close the factory… I just… you can't! What are you going to do without all the things that weren't sold? You… you're gonna give them to someone or…?" he felt that he couldn't speak. It was a really cold Monday morning and he was awoken by the annoying sound of the phone.<p>

Apparently, Mikey had left to spend the weekend with his girlfriend and he was completely alone, so no one could answer the phone for him.  
>It was his boss. He told him that the factory had to be closed because the business weren't good enough to keep them. A lot of clients were choosing other companies and all the money spent daily wasn't worth.<p>

_"All of them have already been destroyed and they will be here for the next couple of hours, until a truck comes to take them to the place where they'll be burnt. Is there something you need?"_ Gerard heard as the voice said at the other side of the line.

He felt his hand trembling when he heard that his Frank had been destroyed. He couldn't believe it. Those monsters destroyed the love of his life, the only person who understood him completely and never judged him… he felt his eyes feel with tears.  
>He felt his hand drop the phone on the floor.<br>He felt his own heart breaking slow and painfully.  
>He felt his feet drag him to his bedroom in the basement.<br>He felt himself grabbing the gun he kept under the bed with his right hand. He knew that Frank wasn't going to come to him again to tell him that what he was doing wasn't the best option, that his life was worth everything, that he loved him, that no matter what, they were going to be together…

He felt his finger applying more pressure to the trigger. His life wasn't anything anymore, he didn't have a reason to live… so there was no use on leaving a letter or a note or anything like that, because no one would care to read it or even find it.

He felt the impact of the bullet on his skull, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. He felt happy when he felt his life being taken off his body, how his blood touched the floor and how his soul was on his way to meet with Frank's. He didn't know where, but he was sure that they were meant for each other.


End file.
